The Best Kisser
by dr.Tea
Summary: A cute little Zoro/Sanji fiction. Zoro and Sanji are arguing again. They want to decide who's the best kisser. This can only end... with slash. haha, horrible sum, sorry. Might be a two-shot if you guys want it. x.x


**The Best Kisser**

_by. dr. Tea_

"You a good kisser? HAHA, don't make me laugh, stupid Marimo!" "Why wouldn't I be?" "Because you've never had anyone, seriously, Marimo, you've never been with anyone!" "Oh yeah?" Zoro said, challenging. "Just because I'm not all over every freakin' girl in the world, it doesn't mean I haven't been with anyone. It just means I have taste, unless you, love-cook." "There is just no way you can be a better kisser than me!" Sanji said, getting a bit frustrated with the stubborn swordsman. Seriously, he had never seen Zoro even looking at a girl. And now he was claiming to be a better kisser than him? Sanji? The Ladies' man? Hah, it made him laugh.

They had argued a while, and a certain navigator was sick of it. "Can't you guys just have a contest or something?!" "Good idea, Nami-Swan." Sanji said, and looked over at his lovely redhead. "Yeah, good idea. Let's go find a girl in town, then we both kiss her and she can decide who's the best kisser." Zoro said. "NO! No way marimo! There is no way I'm going to force a girl to just kiss me like that!" Sanji said angrily. How could Zoro be so insensitive? Oh, he was Zoro... That was reason enough. Sanji would never do anything like that to a lady. "Then..." He looked over at Nami. She threw a book at him, but Zoro dodged it. "You stay away form Nami-Swan you pervert!" Sanji said, now really angry. He walked up to the Marimo and kicked him in his leg. "I don't want to be called a pervert by you, stupid swirly-brow!" Zoro said, and was about to draw his sword, then he spotted Robin. "What about Robin?" "NO!" Sanji said and kicked him again. Zoro just laughed. "You call that a kick?" They started fighting. Sanji kicking, and Zoro fighting back, without using his swords. He didn't want to cut the cook.

They laid there, both a bit hurt, but nothing serious. "Who are we going to kiss then?" Zoro said, he hadn't forgotten about the argument. "Well..." Sanji looked up, and saw Chopper, who instantly jumped behind Usopp, who again hid behind Franky. Sanji looked from Franky to Luffy, who was looking dumbly at them, while eating... What was he eating? Brook was out of the question, obviously. That left... Sanji looked at Zoro. NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT. He thought to himself. Zoro, obviously wasn't following along, and didn't understand why the cook looked so disgusted. But, Nami had understood perfectly, and now she was smiling a devilish-smile.

"Why don't you two kiss, and when you're done you can tell whether or not the other one was any good. But you have to be honest." the red-haired navigator said, and smiled. "Nami-Swan! There is no way I'm kissing that block of moss!" Sanji said. Nami was determined to make them kiss. It would teach them a lesson. "Then you can both kiss me." she said, and looked at Sanji. She knew him all too well.

Sanji thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "There is no way I'm letting this idiot as much as come near you, Nami-Swan." he said with a serious look. Zoro just blinked dumbly. "Ey.. Wait..." Things were starting to come clear to him. "There is no way I'm kissing that... Player." he looked at Sanji and pretended to throw up. "I'm better looking than you are!" "Oh yeah? Well, I bet you wouldn't even dare to kiss me!" Zoro said. "Oh, I wouldn't? Would you kiss me?" "To prove I'm a better kisser, yes." They looked at eachother, anger in their eyes. "Fine." they said, and stepped a bit closer.

What the hell am I doing? Sanji thought, and looked into the grey eyes of the swordsman. Zoro bit his lip. He was probably feeling the same thing as Sanji. Regret. But, he couldn't step back down now. He had to do this... He closed his eyes, and tilted his head forwards. Their lips met.

Zoro's hand travelled into Sanji's hair, and pushed him gently towards himself. Sanji couldn't help but part his lips when Zoro's tongue came searching for entrance. Zoro tasted like steel and sake and... Something that was just Zoro. Sanji could barely hold back a moan as their tongues touched. Zoro pushed Sanji closer, deepening the kiss. He had won the battle that had been going on in Sanji's mouth. Sanji didn't want it to end. But... As much as he liked this, his need for air was still greater, and he pulled away, breathless and trembling slightly. He looked into Zoro's eyes, and that look... It was... Okay. He admitted defeat. "You win." he said, and looked down at his feet. He was blushing. He felt a finger on his chin, and his head was slowly pushed up. His lips met Zoro's again. "You admit that I'm a better kisser than you?" he whispered, his lips only a few centimeters from Sanji's. "Yes..." he answered. "You want to see who's best in bed?" he said with a husky voice. Sanji shivered, and nodded. He wanted more of this... God help him... He wanted this... So... Badly... Zoro smiled. "Come on then." he said, and took his hand. The crew was staring, but Zoro only smiled and walked with Sanji to Sanji's bedroom, which was the nearest. Sanji's legs were shaking... But this... He wanted this...

read/review/fave, and I might write another chapter... If you guys want one. Will probably be smutt, haha. x.x


End file.
